Lovebird
by Grace Yu
Summary: Lovebirds, they are small little creatures that stay faithful and loyal to their loved ones, only have one soulmate for the rest of their lives. And fall into depression when their loved ones disappear. I feel like I can see reminiscence and similarity on these species to Jin and Xiao relationship. So I give it a go. Write this long time ago and its my first story, Xiaoyu POV
Hi everyone, this is my first story of my favorite game and pairing. So go easy on me! I write this ages ago after playing TK6 again and again and got the inspiration during the scenario campaign interactions between Jin and Xiao. I'm trying to write Xiao's POV with a little bit of Jin's POV at the very end. I tried to capture her character and way of thinking as much as I can and as true as I can imagine. Disclaimer, all characters belong to Namco. Enjoy!

 **Lovebird**

That word. You may call me that, or you may add the word "crazy" for me.

You may mock me because of my feeling towards Jin, that's fine. I don't care.

People tell me I should've leave him, that I only annoyed him, and that I can't help him.

Yes, I am headstrong and determined, haven't I told you that?

But, I don't care about other people opinions, I know myself, I know why I cannot leave Jin.

I want him to be happy. I want to see him smile once again. All I see in him since the last Tekken 3 Tournament is sad, sorrow, and miserable Jin. I don't want that. I wish him to be happy, even though just one more time. As long as he is happy, doesn't matter if its because of me or whoever, I will be happy for him as well.

But until now, I haven't seen someone who can make him smile again, those soft and gentle smile that he showed me and Panda when we lived in the Mishima Manor together, went to school together.

 _Jin was such a calm, collected and gentle person. I know he was. True.. he might be sometimes seems like he was annoyed by me (though he never told me that I'm annoying)_ , but he never pushed me back or being angry with me in either way, until now. Until he become the head of Mishima Zaibatsu and held the Tekken 6 Tournament.

I wonder what happened to Grandpa Heihachi (when Jin become the leader of Mishima Zaibatsu)? The Zaibatsu is pretty much his everything, I can tell that, except maybe second to power, which he always hungry for. But sometimes I wonder whether he completely a bad person as everyone said he is now? B _ack then when I still lived under his wings, when he still care for Kuma and somehow he actually looks like he still cared about his son too, Kazuya._ But, I don't understand why he keeps confronting him and Jin all the time though!

I remember that memory far before all of this happened. _When me and Jin went to one of the most famous amusement park in Japan, Disneyland. Who doesn't know Disneyland? Well anyway, it's not what Jin usually do, bu he did smile a lot that day. Guess it was a good sign, isn't it?! Then we arrived in front of a castle, in queue to wait for another ride, there is a bridge that we have to go through before we can go into the castle. I was hesitating for a moment that time. Jin noticed, turn around and asked me 'What's wrong? Don't you want to go in? Come on!'. I replied 'I..I.. Well, I heard a myth, girls in school were gossiping about this, that if we walk across the bridge with someone, together.. There is an omen that we will be separated.. I just..' I can't finished my sentence, can't bear the thought of when he is not with me. Both of us remained silent until Jin said 'Well, let's proof that it's only a myth then. Do you trust me?' He said while offering his hand to me. I smile weakly, reached his hand and walk together with him into the castle. Hand in hand._ That day none of us know that the myth is true. See Jin! I told you what?! You didn't believe me, now you went missing and never come back..

And here we are again, finally reunited by the cruel fate that we have to fight each other in The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6. Sometimes I wonder why only this tournament that link us together. Do we really deserve to be with each other?! I don't want to fight you! I need to convince you that what you are doing is wrong, or at least if its right, I want to hear your reasons. And it better be good, because all along, I struggle to believe in you with your evil actions. I do try to understand, but its so hard to understand.

Staring into your deep eyes, I finally brace myself to say it out loud, 'You always said it's not my concern, that it's not my business, that I need to stop following you. But why?! You don't tell me the reasons, you only said that you tried to put everything the way it is, and that doesn't help me to understand, Jin.'

'This is the last time. Tell me you don't want my help, Jin' I whisper.. 'TELL ME THAT YOU DON'T WANT ME IN YOUR LIFE!' I cried.. 'Then I will definitely give up on you, I will.. disappear forever from your sight, your life..' I said in a lower tone. He stare at me for what seems like eternity. Unable to give me the answer I've been looking for.. I can't hold it anymore. Seeing him is too overwhelming, tears burning in my eyes. I turn around, set my back behind him and start walking to leave him there. This is it.. I think. I have to go, its time for me to go. When suddenly I heard a small whisper 'Stay with me.' It was barely audible until I can't believe my own ears. I quickly look back, see his expression turn sad and desperate, like he is in misery, as always, and I can't help but to run towards him and hug him tightly. 'Please stay by my side, even if its only for this moment, Xiao..' he said. 'I will, I will always do..that's what I'm doing all along, Jin' I said softly. He returns my hug and said 'Thank you, Xiao..'

In his thought, only this moment, Jin said in his mind, I will allow myself to let my guard down, before I face my own death when I fight Azazel.. Goodbye..

PS: I hope you enjoy the story and I just want to clarify that the myth that I write about the bridge in Tokyo Disneyland is all made up by me. I never been there and don't even know if there is a bridge there lol. But there is a Japanese myth about a bridge in Kyoto that if couple go across it and looking back they will be separated, so I guess my imagination is not completely untrue. Lol! I just put it in the story to show Xiao's immature side and her favorite thing in the world, except for Jin of course. Also I love Disneyland and want to write a story with Xiaoyu visiting Disneyland with Jin so there you go!


End file.
